Big Time Camping Trip
by capsiclerogers
Summary: When Jett intrude on the four boys'camping trip, relationships are tested and feelings are revealed. SLASH! Jarlos. Kett. Logan & a mystery person! Read to find out, and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic.**

**I will say this again: CONTAINS SLASH. If you don't like it, don't read! James + Carlos and Kendall + Jett. I might find something for Logan but at the moment, there is none. **

**I did not proofread this and I whipped this up in 20 minutes, so R&R would be greatly appreciated. I would love it if you guys submitted some ideas for the story as well. I want to know what you guys want to see! Thanks! 3**

It was a beautiful day at the Palm Woods and there was no better way to spend it than a day at the "world's greatest" pool. Kendall was relaxing on a pool side lounge chair with his aviators on. The big smile on his face was all the proof one needed to know he was in a complete state of reverie. _Nothing could possibly ruin this day_, he thought happily.

"Hey babe." Kendall sat up to this familiar voice and took his shades off, looking up at the gorgeous blonde girl whom he calls his girlfriend. He noticed her nervous expression.

"Hey Jo," he greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You don't look so good? What's up?"

"Um—" Jo was cut off by an obnoxious, stentorian voice that made Kendall burn with fury.

"Try not to cry, my fans, Jett Stetson is now here," the arrogant actor announced to everyone at the Palm Wood's pool. Of course, no one gave a damn. They all just rolled their eyes and went back to what they were originally doing.

Kendall stood up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall asked through gritted teeth. Jo turned around.

"Why for the camping trip, of course," Jett answered cockily. He flashed his "million dollar smile" (as he likes to say) at Kendall.

Kendall's eyes widened and turned to face Jo.

"What's he talking about?" He glared at Jo.

"Yeah," Jo answered, giving Kendall a sheepish smile, "that's what I was going to say."

"You mean the camping trip with Carlos, James, and Logan? Jett is _coming_ to that exact one?"

Jo nodded and she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, my producers thought it would be a good time to bond! They kind of thought if we were all really close, we could help each other promote."

"Well you'll be there right?" He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Jo didn't answer and looked away.

Kendall felt dizzy and like he wanted to throw up. He hated Jett with a burning passion. It wasn't only because he was the most conceited braggart in the whole fucking world and the fact that he likes to hit on his girlfriend; it was because Kendall felt confused around him. Every time he and Jett exchange hateful comments, his stomach would fill with butterflies. There was just something about how Jett showered him with so much of his attention that made him feel… tingly. And the fact that Kendall couldn't stand Jett for even a minute made Kendall love Jett even more than he did. But one week in the wilderness with Jett? Jo must've been crazy.

"Helloooo?" Kendall's vision focused again and saw Jo waving her hand in front of his face. "Kendall, you okay there?"

"Huh?" Kendall snapped back into reality.

"Well looky there, Kendork can't wait for the camping trip," Jett said smugly.

Kendall growled at Jett and stormed back into the lobby, heading for the elevators. He was too upset (and a little excited?) to talk or to look at Jo and Jett anymore. He heard Jo call his name but not once did he turn back. When he reached apartment 2J, he slammed the door as he walked in angrily. He slid onto the bright orange couch and placed his face into his sweaty palms. Thoughts were racing through his mind. He didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed he gets to spend a whole week with the super-hot headache named Jett. His train of thought was interrupted almost immediately when Carlos and James walked through the door arguing.

"Why didn't you let me have this once, James?" Carlos whined as the trudged across the floor.

"Carlos, it wasn't my fault she wasn't interested in you," James teased, waving the small slip of paper with a girl's number on it in front of Carlo's unhappy face.

Carlos slumped into the seat next to Kendall as James visited the bathroom. He looked a Kendall and instantly knew there was something wrong.

"Hey Kendall, what's wrong?" the dark-skinned boy said.

Kendall groaned. "Everything."

"Did Jo break up with you?" Carlos asked, eyes widening.

Kendall didn't answer for a second.

"It's okay, we all saw it coming." Carlos sighed and patted Kendall's shoulder.

"No, Jo didn't—wait what?" Kendall's head snapped up and fixated his eyes on Carlos, eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh? Nothing!" Carlos quickly said as he looked away. "So continue."

Kendall brushed off his comment and took a deep breath. "So guess who's joining us on our camping trip?"

"Who?"

"That douche-bag, Jett," Kendall spat, looking disgusted.

Carlos looked surprised.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're not kidding?" He jumped up on his feet.

Kendall shook his head solemnly and slowly. "I'm dead fucking serious."

"Dead fucking serious about what?" James asked, entering the room with wet hair and a towel around his waist.

Carlos and Kendall both turned around and screamed in fake agony as they saw half-naked James.

"Oh dude, that's disgusting. Cover it up, man!" Carlos complained, half laughing half pretend-gagging.

"Yeah dude, if I wanted to see naked men, I'd subscribe to porn," Kendall joked, shielding his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys," James mocked, rolling his eyes as he took out the carton of milk and poured himself a glass. "But in all seriousness, what are you serious about?"

Kendall looked at Carlos and cleared his throat. James sipped on his milk, patiently waiting for Kendall to continue.

"Go on," Carlos whispered, giving his friend a reassuring grip on the shoulder.

"Jett's coming on our camping trip," Kendall finally said, saying it as fast as he could.

James did a spit take with his milk so well it was just like the ones you see on television or in movies.

"What?" James exclaimed. He speed walked over to Carlos and Kendall and took a seat on a chair. "You mean the one who thinks _he's prettier than me?_" He did the classic James Diamond "jazz hands" in front of his face.

Kendall and Carlos simultaneously nodded.

"Wait why?" James asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

"Jo said that her producers want all of us to be buds so we can help each other promote," Kendall replied, shrugging.

James looked relieved. "Oh, so Jo's gonna be with us."

Kendall shook his head again. "Nope, it's just us and Jett."

"Ah, balls," James muttered.

Before Kendall or Carlos could say anything, they heard a loud yell from the hallway. They staggered to their feet and flung the apartment door open. They saw Logan running towards apartment 2J screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Move, move!"

Kendall, Carlos, and James all stepped aside to make room for Logan as he practically leaped into the room.

"Hurry up! Shut the freaking door!" Logan screamed, frantic.

Kendall closed the door and locked it. Logan walked over to the couch and sat down, catching his breath. The boys followed him and sat down around him.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked.

"Camille," Logan replied, out of breath.

"What'd she do?" James questioned, handing Logan a glass of water.

"Ever since I told her I just wanted to be friends, Camille's been telling everyone about how big of a jerk I am. There are people out to get me, guys. I'm FREAKING OUT."

Logan set the water on the table and leaned his head against the sofa back support cushion.

"Sorry dude," Kendall said apologetically.

"Yeah, but you know what? Camille's probably just hurt and doing things on an impulse," Carlos said, reassuringly and giving Logan a bright smile.

Logan grinned back and stood up.

"Thanks guys. But we're going camping _tomorrow _for an entire week where I can finally relax and release all the stress. It's just you guys and me." Logan wrapped his arms around the boys and sighed with mirth.

Kendall removed Logan's arm from around his shoulder. "Actually…"

Logan's smile started to fade and he cocked his left eyebrow.

"T-t-there's a _slight_ change of plans," Kendall stuttered. "Jett's coming with us too."

Logan's eyes widened and his eyebrows were up, creating wrinkles on his forehead. "Sorry, what? I didn't hear you correctly. I thought you said the little man whore _Jett_ was coming with us on OUR camping trip."

"No, you heard correctly," Kendall replied. "Sorry, Jo made me!"

Logan groaned. "Well, I can kiss relaxation goodbye. All thanks to Jo. Really, tell her 'thank you very fucking much!'"

Carlos and James muttered in agreement.

"Whoa, hey," Kendall interjected, "It's not Jo's fault. It's her dumbass producers that clearly don't understand the reason we all hate Jett. But we can get through this week, and we're gonna have a _great_ time! We can't let the egotistical retard ruin our week of awesomeness."

"He's right, guys." James stepped forward, bumping fists with Kendall. "And hey, if he annoys us too much, when's the best time to pull pranks? During camping trips!" James pumped his fist into the air as the boys cheered at the idea.

"Guys, let's be mature about this," Kendall said, holding his hands out.

They all looked at him as if he was the craziest person in the world.

"Really, Kendall? You're saying you don't want to pull pranks on him?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall groaned, knowing very well that they were right. Pranks were too tempting and he knew he would give in eventually.

"Fine," Kendall sighed.

They all cheered and started bringing out bottles of root beer. This week would be the best week ever.

**I'm now working on Chapter 2. I don't know if you guys like the story so far, so R&R! 3 If you guys like it, I'll post Chapter 2 soon. If you don't, then I won't. :) Thanks for reading, much love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, like I promised. :)  
>Chapter 2 is here! Thanks for R&amp;R Chapter 1 for me!<strong>

**Now here are the replies to the reviews:**

**KendallSchmidt31: Kett is one of my favorites too! Here ya go! I wrote this as fast as I could! xoxo  
>twins1729: Thanks! xoxo. Here's an update for you!<br>Michelle550: That's a great idea! :D I think I'll find a way to incorporate Dak Zevon in this! Thanks xoxo. **

Kendall sat up in his bed, thoughts swirling his mind. He glanced at the clock sleepily. It read 7:43 AM. He grumbled and threw his head back onto his pillow. _Why can't I sleep?_ _Jett get out of my fucking head!_ Every time he thought about Jett, he felt so… conflicted; like his emotions were butting heads with each other. He didn't know whether to be happy he would get to see Jett every day for the next week or to be upset that some jerk was going to spend the week with him and his friends. He didn't know why he kept thinking about him, and why his palms always felt sticky when he thinks about, talks about, talks to, or sees Jett. But he shook off all of his thoughts when he heard his roommate call his name. Logan was sitting up.

"Did I wake you up?" Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Kendall apologized and Logan forgave him.

"It's okay," Logan said. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kendall mumbled. "Besides, we have the whole car ride there to sleep right?"

"I guess." Awkward silence filled the entire room as they both didn't know what else to say. Hey, it was 7 in the morning, who _really_ would have anything to say?

They both turned their head to the door as they heard a gentle knock. The person poked his head in. It was James.

"Hey," he said.

"Uh, James?" Logan asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Can I come in?"

Before Kendall or Logan could answer, James was making his way next to them.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall questioned.

"Still asleep. Even if you shot a gun in our room while he's sleeping, you _still_ couldn't wake him up."

They all chuckled at his comment. They all migrated to the living room and played some Call of Duty. At around 9:30, Mrs. Knight and Katie woke up. They exchanged greetings of "good morning" and Mrs. Knight made them pancakes.

"So are you boys excited for the camping trip?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation at the dining table.

"Yup," they all said in unison.

"You guys packed everything right? Sunblock, hats, sunglasses, swimming trunks—"

Kendall interrupted his mom. "Yes, Mom, relax. We're 17, we can handle ourselves."

Mrs. Knight just gave him a smile. "I'm just making sure." She stood up and took the empty plates and dropped it in the sink.

"Good morning everyone." Yaaaawn.

Everyone turned around and saw a half asleep Carlos.

"Wow," Kendall said, checking the clock. "10 o'clock."

"Huh?" Carlos looked perplexed, his eyes squinting partially from the bright morning light and partially from the confusion. "So when'd you guys wake up?"

He took a seat in front of a big plate of fresh pancakes in his Spongebob pajamas and started stuffing his mouth.

"I dunno, like 7?" James said, looking at the other boys for confirmation.

"Yeah, something like that," Kendall said.

Before Carlos had a chance to reply, they heard a knock.

"Knock, knock!"

It was a familiar voice that everyone knew and hated.

"Jett?" Kendall asked as he opened the door.

"Hey Kendouche," Jett greeted.

_Hm, that's a new one_, Kendall thought. He rolled his eyes and walked away to sit on the couch.

"How can there be so much ugly in such a short dude?" James sneered at him, looking disgusted.

"Calm down, ugly boy," Jett replied, completely unfazed by James's comment, and sauntered into the apartment with that annoying air of arrogance.

James looked offended and scrunched up his sleeves, prepared to sock Jett in the pretty face, but Carlos held him back.

"I'm not thrilled for this camping trip either, dudes. You really think I want to see a couple of losers for every second of the week?" Jett continued, turning around. Then he pointed at James. "And do you really think I want to see him underneath all the makeup and hair products?"

"Oh, that's it you piece of—!" James started to stomp over to Jett but the boys all pushed him back.

Jett laughed at James's reaction. "Anyways, are we gonna go now or what?"

"We have to wait for Carlos to get dressed." Kendall jumped up from his seat and walked over to the other boys.

Carlos left the room to change and brush his teeth.

"So where's your backpack?" Kendall asked, looking around.

"Outside in the hall," Jett replied, walking out the door to get his belongings. He stepped back in the room with at least four humongous designer backpacks.

"Holy fucking hell," Logan exclaimed, witnessing the huge mounds of Jett's belongings.

James chortled in amusement. "Okay, how do you plan to _hike_ with all that shit?"

"Wait, we're going hiking?" Jett's eyes widened, genuinely surprised.

"No, we're going to drive all way into the woods for a five star hotel." Kendall said sarcastically. "Yes, we're going hiking! Are you shitting us?"

"No, I don't 'shit people.'" Jett snorted, using finger quotes.

_How can someone be so dumb, but so cute? Wait what am I saying? I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend, and Jett is an ass wipe! How can I think he's cute?_ Kendall gave himself a mental bitch slap for thinking about Jett like that. What was wrong with him lately?

"I'm done!" Carlos called from inside his room. He walked outside to find a pile of Gucci backpacks on the floor. "What the actual fuck?"

"Jett's a retard, that's all," James said, smirking.

"Shut up, faggot," Jett fired back.

"Guys, seriously, stop. Let's just go," Kendall sighed, grabbing his black backpack and slung it over his right shoulder. The rest of the boys got their backpacks, all except Jett.

"Help?" Jett asked, trying to put all four backpacks on his arm.

Kendall sighed and muttered, "Idiot." He set his own backpack down and helped Jett.

"Okay, clearly, you don't need this much shit. Let's clear it out alright?" Kendall suggested, starting to unzip the backpacks.

"Wait! What if I need all of this stuff?"

Kendall pulled out a laptop. "A laptop? Seriously? In the wilderness?"

Jett shrugged his shoulders.

"And you don't need, like, seven pairs of shoes. You only need the ones you're wearing right now." Kendall took out all shoes. After a lot of sorting, Jett was left with one backpack. Kendall picked it up and handed it to Jett. "Here you go, and no thanks necessary."

"Wasn't going to thank you," Jett said, rolling his eyes.

Kendall picked up his belongings and they all headed out to the Palm Woods's parking lot.

"I call shot gun!" Carlos screamed, practically leaping into the passenger seat.

Logan slid into the driver's seat as James, Kendall, and Jett slid into the backseats.

"Whoa wait," James said, "Jett is not sitting in the middle."

"Oh shut up James," Kendall groaned. "It's only for an hour."

"Kendall," James whispered threateningly, widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, _I'll_ sit in the fucking middle." Kendall and Jett switched places.

_I wonder how this is going to go_, Kendall thought. He turned to look at Jett who was watching the scenery pass them by. _Aw, he looks so peaceful when he's not being a douche. _He felt a smile creep onto his face. Everything was going to be okay. They were all on the car listening to Carlos's iPod. Logan was driving, Carlos was singing on the top of his lungs, and James was catching up on his beauty sleep. _The only thing that was better was the fact that Jett's leg was pressed up against mine. Wait, why am I enjoying this…?_

**That's Chapter 2 for ya. :P  
>I don't know how much you guys enjoyed that, but... Hopefully you guys like it!<br>I have so much homework now that my sophomore year is drawing to a close. :( So finals week is in a bit and I'll be a bit busy. I'm already crazy busy on the weekends, but I made time for this! Now excuse me while I do homework like a maniac. :)**

**OH, & I know there isn't much James and Carlos, but there will be! I pinky swear, okay? Right now, it's mainly Kett, but I promise that Jarlos will come up soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and please R&R! Even if you reviewed the first chapter, I'd still love to hear more on what you think about this story.  
>Scarlett, XOXO. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I churned out Chapter 3 like butter! :D  
>For all the Jarlos fans, don't kill me, but there isn't any Jarlos in this chapter! D: It is starting, you will see I have put them togetheeeeerrrrrr. But within the next two chapters, I PROMISE to put some flirting between Carlos and James.<br>Lots of Kett in this chapter.  
>It's kind of short. :( But I hope you guys like ittttt! <strong>

**Replies:  
>Michelle550: Def next chapter. ;D<br>XxxAnimaniacxxX: Kett rocks!  
>twins1729: thank youuu!<br>paulinaghost: sank yew! **

"We're here!" Logan called in a sing-song voice, awaking everyone from a deep slumber.

James yawned and stretched out his arms, hitting Kendall in the sleepy face.

"Ow! Dude, watch it," Kendall snapped, still trying to adjust to the afternoon rays. James opened the car door and slid out of his seat, leaving it wide open for Kendall to get out. Kendall started to slide towards the car door, but felt a head on his shoulder. He turned to his right and saw a still-asleep Jett. His eyes widened, not knowing what to do. _Should I wake him up or let him stay? Did the other guys realize this?_ Kendall felt sweat drip down his face as he silently panicked. To his luck, Jett lifted his head, awake, and rubbed his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yup," Kendall replied as he got out of the car. _Did Jett know that his head was on his shoulder?_

Jett followed Kendall and climbed out of the car, still not cognizant of what was going on. The boys grabbed their tents and set them up. Afterwards, they took their backpacks and belongings and set them on the ground before them.

"So, how are the sleeping arrangements going to work?" James asked, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"I dunno," Kendall responded.

Carlos and James looked at each other and screamed, "ROOMIES!" Before anyone had any time to react, they pounded fists and grabbed their backpacks, running into their tents.

"Well then it's settled. You and Logan room together, and I'll be by myself," Jett said, turning to Kendall.

"Uh, not so fast. There are only two tents," Logan reminded.

"Then we'll all share a tent," Kendall answered in a what-else kind of way.

Logan looked hesitant and twiddled his thumbs.

"You know what, I don't like that idea either," Jett chimed in. "Jett Stetson doesn't share tents."

Kendall grinned. "Fine, if that's what you want. You can sleep on the cold, hard, lonely ground while Logan and I sleep in the tent." Kendall started to pick up his back and walk towards the tent, but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder—a hand that sent shivers down his spine. Kendall turned around to face an apologetic face.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We'll share a tent," he mumbled.

"Great, any other complaints?" Kendall asked, shooting daggers at Logan.

"Yes, one," Logan blurted.

Kendall sighed and rolled his emerald green eyes. "What now?"

"I'd rather tent with Carlos and James." He shut his eyes tightly, as if he was waiting for Kendall to slap him for complaining.

"Okay, fine, go," Kendall grumbled, annoyed, and picked up his backpack again.

Jett followed him where they both set up their sleeping bags, not saying a word. Kendall seemed calm and collected on the outside, but he was just about freaking out on the inside. His heart beat fast as thoughts were buzzing back and forth around his head like pesky little bees. Was he happy, or upset that he was alone with the king of all douches? Did he _actually_ like him, despite his copious amount of attempts to steal Jo way from him? Or were these vexing tricks his mind played on him, trying to drive him insane? There was something he felt whenever Jett's name escaped his lips, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He stole a glance at Jett who was lying on his sleeping bag, seeming like he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Jett," Kendall heard himself say.

At first Jett didn't respond. No batting of the eyelash, no flinching, no nothing.

"Jett," Kendall said again, this time louder and more demanding.

Jett looked at Kendall, and a warm feeling greeted Kendall's stomach. It took some time for Kendall to reply since he didn't actually know why he was talking to Jett.

"Um, you look unhappy." Kendall sat down next to him.

Jett shrugged. He mumbled something incoherent.

Kendall furrowed his furry eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Jett said and turned away.

_What's going on? Why is he being so weird?_

"Hey, talk to me," Kendall insisted, placing a hand on Jett's arm. Kendall felt Jett jump a little at the physical contact. Kendall felt his face incarnadine and warm up, immediately removing his hand. He cleared his throat.

Jett sat up and turned to face him.

"I guess it's just 'cause all you guys hate me." Jett sighed, looking down.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "_Seriously?_ That's why you're upset? Can you really blame us? I mean, come on, do you hear yourself when you talk to us?"

"I know, I know. It's just, I don't know, I feel insecure. I feel… untouchable if I act like this to people. Like no one can knock me down or push me around, like they can't—well, basically do what people do to you," Jett gushed.

"Just because you're nice, doesn't mean your—HEY! What'd you say about me? I'm not weak!" Kendall pushed Jett, making Jett laugh.

"Wait, why are you laughing?" Kendall exclaimed, pushing him again. He felt his face burn from embarrassment and anger. _Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?_

Jett continued to laugh. "Sorry," he managed to say in between laughs, "Your reaction was priceless."

Kendall's hardened expression softened at the realization of it just being a joke. That, however, was still not funny!

"Dude, chill out. It looked like you were gonna pass out," Jett said, still chuckling. He reached for his water bottle from his backpack and gulped it down.

Kendall knew he should've been at least mildly upset with him, but couldn't bring himself too.

"Alright, dude, I'm going to get you back for that," Kendall responded, getting back on his feet.

For the first time, Jett and Kendall smiled at each other. They were genuinely having a good time. Jett wasn't so bad once you get to know him. _I couldn't believe he was just insecure the whole time. He was cute, charming, funny—what more can someone ask for? Hold up, did I just describe him as cute and charming and funny? What the hell is going on with me?_ Kendall slid on his grey slouchy beanie, feeling chilly from the crisp evening air and the thoughts about Jett. He had one last question he had to know the answer to.

"Hey Jett, do you really like Jo?" Kendall asked, stepping out from the tent and into the calming cool air.

Jett stepped out next to him, then shook his head.

"Nah, I just wanted to piss you off the whole time," Jett responded, smirking. "She's just like… a sister to me. No harm, no foul right?" He stretched his hand out for a shake.

Kendall shook his head and pushed Jett's hand away.

"Dude, not cool," Kendall snapped and turned away.

"Wait, but—"

"Psyche! That was payback." Kendall busted out laughing. Kendall took Jett's hand and shook it. They let their hands linger there, and what happened next caught Kendall by surprise. Jett pulled Kendall in by the hand and kissed him.

**Because I'm a complete and total bitch, I will left you guys a cliffhanger. :)  
>I most likely can't post anything up until after June 9th. :( Sorrrrry!<br>****Bare with my evilness :) and R&R.  
>I WILL MAKE IT UP!<br>Until then, farewell.  
>Scarlett xoxo. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you guys tempted me into writing Chapter 4 with your nice reviews!  
>Thanks to my awesome readers, I just HAD to finish this up.<br>Plus, I felt bad leaving you guys with a cliffy. D:  
>This is a looooong chapter and JARLOS FANS, I have a surpriiiiiiise! ;D<br>Now excuse me while I stay up til 2 AM doing my stinkin' homework! Enjoy. :)**

**Reviews:  
>doarfthXx: I did! But now I'm back with Chappy 4! :)<br>twins1729: Thanks for waiting patiently. :D  
>comics lover: Now you knoooooow!<br>MaddyB3: I agree. Here ya go!**

Jett pulled back, realizing what he had done. He pushed Kendall away and stepped back a few times.

"I-I'm sor-sorry," Jett stuttered, face frozen in shock.

_Crap, what have I done?_ Jett thought.

"Uh—" It was all that Kendall could utter out, completely dumbfounded.

_Did he just… kiss me? Am I dreaming? I think… I think I like it…_ Kendall was glacial and couldn't feel or move anything.

"Are… we interrupting something?" a voice said.

Kendall and Jett whipped their heads toward the voice, bodies still unable to move. They saw Logan, Carlos, and James standing in front of their tent.

Jett didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned around and ran off somewhere into the woods.

"Wait!" Kendall called after him, chasing him.

He heard multiple footsteps running after him. He couldn't think, he couldn't see; he was dizzy from bewilderment and adrenaline was coursing through his veins at top speed. He felt conflicted; he felt guilty as if he had cheated on Jo and he felt blissful from the kiss. Sure, there weren't any fireworks like in those cheesy, cliché romantic movies, but it was one hell of a kiss. Before Kendall could even blink, he felt something hook on to his foot. He fell to the dirt trail with a thud. The last thing he felt was sharp pain surging through his body; then it went black.

"Kendall."

All Kendall could hear was a distorted voice.

"Kendaaaaall!"

Kendall groaned as his senses came back to him. His head was throbbing and it felt like he had just been run over by a truck. He opened his eyes, vision still blurry, but closed it again as pain shot up to his head.

"Owwwww…" he moaned as he rubbed his pounding head. There was something wet and he looked at his hands. Blood. His vision started to focus as he realized his head was bleeding.

"Holy shit—OW!" He quickly sat up and fell back down.

"Don't move, you retard." _Jett?_

"Jett?" Kendall said, meekly.

"Yes, my name is Jett. You done talking?"

"Where's James? And Carlos? And Logan?" Kendall asked, scanning around the room slowly. His head was still hurting.

"They went to get some band aids and gauze wrap from the car," Jett replied, getting up and moving closer to Kendall's limp body.

"Why'd you run?" Kendall suddenly remembered how all of this happened.

Jett pretended to not hear.

"Jett, I know you heard me," Kendall said, raising his voice.

Jett still didn't answer, but before Kendall could ask again, the rest of the boys came in the tent with lots of gauze and bandages.

"Hey Kendall, how are you feeling?" Carlos asked sympathetically.

"Weak," Kendall answered with a laugh. Then he groaned. "And in pain. What happened? I can't remember a thing."

"You ran after Jett and tripped on a tree root. You tumbled down that hill _real_ good." James applied a bandage to a cut on Kendall's face.

"Then you hit your head on a tree trunk, stopping you from a ten foot drop," Logan continued, wrapping the wound on his head.

"Ow, easy there on the pressure," Kendall snapped, wincing at the pain.

Logan mouthed sorry and bandaged another place. After about ten minutes of painful applications of bandages and wraps, Kendall sat up and slowly stood up. He felt a little woozy but he was okay. Jett left the tent as quickly as he could. Kendall would've run after him but he was too feeble and sore from the giant tumble. After all, chasing after Jett was the reason why he hurt everywhere.

It was night time and Logan built a giant campfire. Carlos and James brought out the marshmallows and metal sticks from the car trunk. Kendall brought out his ukulele and they all sang campfire songs together—all except Jett. Kendall's wounds still hurt, but from lots of rest, he could feel his strength slowly return. Kendall excused himself and walked back to his tent. He found Jett sitting in there all alone.

"Hey, you okay?" Kendall asked in a concerned tone. He sat down in front of him and laid down his ukulele.

Jett didn't say anything. He didn't even look Kendall's way.

"Jett, we should talk." Kendall tried shaking Jett's left shoulder.

"Jett, can we please talk?" Kendall tried again, this time sounding more annoyed.

Again, no answer. Kendall sighed and began to leave the tent.

"Wait."

Kendall stopped and sat back down. He attentively watched Jett with his piercing green eyes, signaling he was ready to listen.

Jett looked up sadly at Kendall with his sparkling grey eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Kendall pushed his eyebrows together and replied with, "What do you mean? Sorry for what?"

"Everything," Jett started, "Like running away, making you trip and tumble."

Kendall laughed. "Oh this? This is nothing. You should try getting pummeled by 200 pound hockey players. _That_ is painful."

The corners of Jett's lips started to curl and chuckled.

"But that kiss," Kendall said. "That was unexpected."

Jett could feel his face turn pink.

"Um." That was all Jett could say. He looked down at his shoes.

"Um what?" Kendall lifted Jett's chin up, forcing him to make eye contact.

Jett tried to say something, but nothing would come out. _What should I say?_ He thought, panicking.

"Okay, fine. Since you won't admit you have feelings for me, maybe I should leave," Kendall said with a sigh, pushing himself off the ground. He grabbed his ukulele and left the tent. He had expected Jett to call him back in again, but he never did. Frustrated, Kendall rejoined Logan, Carlos, and James at the big fire.

Logan walked over to Kendall and sat next to him on the ground, handing him a perfectly toasted marshmallow. Kendall yanked it out of Logan's hand aggressively.

"Whoa, tiger, don't rip my hand off," Logan said with a light chuckle.

"Sorry," Kendall mumbled, his mouth full of sticky deliciousness.

"Don't worry about it," Logan answered.

Logan could see pain and frustration through Kendall's eyes.

"So what happened between you and Jett?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged and let out a huge breath. "No idea."

"Maybe you can start by telling me how that kiss started in the first place?" Logan suggested, looking Kendall straight in the eyes.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't. All I know is—" Kendall gulped and bit his lip.

"All you know is…?" Logan started to pat his back to help ease the tension and nervousness.

"All I know is," Kendall slowly and reluctantly continued, "is that I… like Jett, I think. I don't know! It's all so confusing. And he won't even talk to me about it."

Logan shot him a reassuring look. "Kendall, did you try telling him that you like him?"

Kendall shook his head slowly. "No, I wanted him to tell me first."

"AHHHHHHH!" Of course it was Carlos.

"DUDE, YOU'RE ON FIRE!" James bellowed, stepping back from his friend who was emitting flames.

"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Carlos screamed back. Then he stopped, dropped, and rolled on the ground.

"Maybe you should try that tonight, huh?" Logan said, sighing and getting up from the ground to tend to Carlos's problem.

Jett came running out of the tent at the sound of yelling. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Carlos has managed to light himself on fire. He rolled his eyes and sighed with relief. He brought out a water bottle and dumped it on half-naked Carlos and his burning shirt, which he managed to take off and was holding it in his hand.

"Thanks," Carlos murmured, still scared shitless of what just happened.

Jett smiled and started to retreat back to the tent. Kendall stopped him.

"Jett, we need to talk," Kendall said, walking closer to him.

Jett pointed at the tent. "We just talked."

"Not enough." Kendall coaxed him to sit down next to him on the ground. At first, Jett didn't abide by Kendall's command, but Kendall pulled him down by force.

"What?" Jett grumbled impatiently, landing on the ground with a thump.

"Because you won't admit how you feel about me, I'll tell you how I feel. I _like_ you Jett, like _like _like you." Kendall felt like he was back in elementary school when he used 'like like.' "God knows _why_ but I do. I know you're scared, and I am too. But what is the use of hiding it from me? Evidently, you feel something because, well, you kind of kissed me." Kendall gingerly intertwined his fingers with the brunette's and gave him a soft smile. Surprisingly, Jett pulled away.

"The kiss meant nothing. I'm sorry, it was a mistake, and I led you on," Jett coldly said. Without another word, he stood up, whirled around, and walked to the tent. Kendall couldn't believe it. He felt like he had to throw up and his cuts and bruises seem to be throbbing more than ever. His stomach dropped and lurched, and he felt like crying. He was humiliated that Jett turned him down, even when he confessed his feelings. Logan helped Kendall up and walked him back to the tent.

"Do you want to switch tents with me?" Logan whispered, unzipping the door flap.

Kendall shook his head, not saying a word.

Logan nodded and hugged his friend tightly. He said good night and left.

Kendall felt like crying, but he suppressed the urges to. He brushed his teeth and went straight to sleep, his body tired and heart hurting. He shut his eyes tightly and managed to fall into a blissful, serene sleep.

***At 12:23 AM***

"Psst, James." Carlos shook James.

James mumbled something about peanut butter and then rolled over to his stomach.

Carlos smiled a little. Something about sleeping James was so… cute. So peaceful. Carlos placed his finger on his chin, thinking of ways to wake James up. Finally, Carlos slapped James in the face.

"Ow!" James yelped, sitting up.

Carlos put his index finger to his lips and whispered him to be quiet. 'Follow me,' he mouthed as he slowly unzipped the tent flap and stepping out into the cold mountain air. James grumbled to himself and followed him. Carlos led James to a lake nearby and motioned him to sit on the dock with him.

"Wow, it's… breathtaking," James ushered. The reflections of the bright moon and the millions of dazzling stars could be seen clearly and perfectly on the water's surface. The sound of crickets chirping and frogs croaking was calming. The sight of dozens of fireflies dancing and lighting up the sky was soothing… and a little bit romantic.

"I know," Carlos agreed, taking in all the wonderful sights. "My family used to travel to LA a lot. My dad would take me here when I was six all the time. This was my favorite place to be."

James looked at Carlos. Under the moonlight, Carlos looked adorable. _Whaaat? Adorable?_ _What's wrong with me? He's my best friend, how can I think of him like that._ James shook off the thoughts and returned to take in his surroundings.

Carlos's shoulder brushed against James, sending shivers down his spine. James cleared his throat.

"And," Carlos continued, "I used to ask my dad if I could live here. Of course, at the time, I didn't understand the importance of education and… well, having a job, period."

James smiled. He loved listening to Carlos's placating voice.

"Believe me when I say this, this is the first time I ever caught on fire here," Carlos finished, letting out a loud laugh that echoed.

James replied with a laugh. "Yeah, that was funny… and hot."

Carlos scrunched his eyebrows at the last part, and laughed nervously.

"Whaaaat?"

James's eyes widened as soon as he realized how that sounded.

"Uh, t-that's not what I m-m-meant! I meant, like… fire, y'know?" James spluttered, feeling his face burn. _I mean, not that he isn't hot…_

Carlos's face relaxed.

"O-oh yeah, ha, that," Carlos answered, his voice cracking. _I thought for a minute James actually hit on me. Ugh, I'm letting my fantasies take over me. James is my straight best friend who's STRAIGHT. He doesn't like me like that._

They sat together in the moonlight, enjoying the lake view under the shining moon and stars as well as each other's company. Carlos smiled at James, and James smiled back. At this moment, they both secretly wished this would never end.

**Hope you guys liked it. :)  
>and R&amp;R!<br>****I don't know if I did a great job, I thought it was ehhh.  
><strong>**But if you like it, that's greaaaat! :D  
><strong>**I can't leave you guys anticipating because I get too excited that I must write y'all a new chapter ASAP. :(**

**Until next time,  
><strong>**Scarlett xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally updated!  
>Okay, it really wasn't that long of a wait, but still.<br>I'm sorry for this crappy ass chapter, but I had to introduce Dak Zevon & his friend. :(  
>This is mainly Logan + Dak, or Lak or Dagan... Idk.<br>But really, you don't even need to read this chapter...  
>AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER.<br>I feel I have did you guys wrong... well, R&R! **

The boys were awakened before dawn by a loud commotion outside. All five boys scrambled to their feet to see what was going on?

"WHO'S THERE?" Logan boomed, holding a tiny switch knife in his hands. There were bags under all of their eyes as they stood there looking "intimidating" for whoever disrupted their sleep.

"Sorry," they heard two voices say. From around the bush, two teenage guys who looked around their age walked into sight.

Logan immediately lowered his nonthreatening knife as everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"I thought it was a bear," Kendall mumbled.

The blonde-haired boy looked at the taller boy and laughed.

"Sorry about that. We had a hard time getting the Ice Box Igloo out of the car," the brunette male said. "You guys should go back to sleep."

"You heard the man, I'm leaving," James enthused and headed back to his tent.

Carlos groaned. "Same. Nice to meet you guys."

Kendall was sleeping standing up, so Logan helped him back in to his tent.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back to sleep," Jett declared and followed Kendall.

When Logan got comfy in his sleeping bag, he caught himself thinking about the light brown-haired beauty he had just met. Like, _romantically._ He closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep but to no avail. He lied there at 6 in the morning, wide awake with thoughts about the boy he had just met racing through his mind. After about thirty minutes, he gave up trying to sleep again, threw off his sleeping bag covers, and walked outside to make a fire. Much to his dismay (or happiness), the new guy and his friend he had just met were sitting on a bench next to the fire.

He flicked on his lighter and set the already burnt wood on fire again. Sparks crackled shot up in the air and he smiled as he engulfed the warmth of the fire. From the corner of his dark brown eyes, he saw the dark-haired boy walk up to him.

"Hey," he chirped.

Logan looked at his gorgeous, sparkling grey eyes and found him getting lost into the stormy waves. The boy coughed loudly, obviously trying to get Logan to say something. Logan tried to say something, but his words were caught in his throat.

"I'm Dak," the boy brought forth again, this time extending his hand out too.

"I-I'm Logan," he finally blurted, shaking Dak's hand. _Why am I getting goose bumps all over my arms? And what the hell? I'm sweating? I must be blushing! Ugh, what's wrong with me?_

Dak chuckled and flashed a pearly white smile at Logan.

"You're cute," Dak added before winking at him and calling his friend over.

_Did he just… hit on me?_

"Hey what's up?" the friend greeted, throwing out his fist for a fist bump.

Logan fist bumped him and smiled. "Hey, I'm Logan."

"Liam. Where are you from?" Liam replied, trying to make conversation.

"Well, we live in LA right now. We moved from—" _Damn that kid with the gorgeous smile. He's looking right at me and I keep losing my train of thought! _Logan thought. He glanced at Dak. "Um, from—"

"From?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, sorry. Um, from Minnesota," Logan finally stated, snapping out of his weird trance.

"Oh, I see," Liam answered.

Logan smiled meekly and turned to tend the fire. Boy, was he embarrassed! He couldn't help but turn around to steal a glance at Dak, but turn away when their eyes met. It was starting to get hot and sunny, waking up the rest of the band and Jett. Kendall was the first one up, besides Logan.

"Good morning, world!" Kendall announced, a big smile on his face. He had finally taken his mind off of Jett being a total prick.

Logan turned around and handed him a plate with a sausage and two eggs.

"Whoa," Kendall marveled, "You made breakfast for us?"

"Yup. I was up at 6 anyways, so I might as well do something useful. Wake the others up, would you?" He turned back to the grill.

A few minutes later, Kendall came back with an empty plate and two half-asleep guys who still couldn't open their eyes. Logan handed them two paper plates with sausages and eggs. The smell of deliciously cooked food opened their eyes and soon, they were hungrier and more awake than ever. They ran to the campsite's bench and started eating away.

"Hey where's Jett?" Logan inquired, not thinking about what happened the day before.

Kendall stayed silent and shrugged, taking a seat on the log next to the campfire.

_Shit, what the fuck is wrong with me today? Me and my stupid mouth!_

"Kendall," Logan said softly, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking—"

Kendall stood up suddenly, towering over Logan. His green eyes looked stormy and full of despair as he looked down at Logan. His tense face soon relaxed as he sighed. "I'll wake him up."

Kendall walked into their tent and nudged Jett's unconscious body with his foot without looking at him.

"Wake up, Jett." He rolled his eyes and looked down. He felt the corners of his lip start to curl. _Aw, he looks so cute when he's asleep. Wait, what am I saying? He hurt me and I hate him… right?_

Kendall kicked Jett harder, causing Jett to spring up and scream, "Ow! What the fuck was that?"

"Get out of bed," Kendall hissed and stormed out of the tent.

Logan whipped around as Kendall walked by.

"He's up," Kendall mumbled, not stopping or even looking Logan's way until he took a seat next to James and Carlos.

Dak and Liam walked out of their tents and into the main grounds of the campsite, talking loudly about hockey.

"Dude, the Canucks are gonna wipe the fucking floors with the Wilds tonight," Liam laughed, giving Dak a high five.

"Tell me about it. We're on a roll. I feel sorry for any Wild fans, because they're a goner," Dak agreed.

Kendall stood up from the table and stopped the two men.

"Hey, you're one of Logan's friends," Dak said, smiling. "I'm Dak."

"Liam," Liam added.

"I'm Kendall _and_ a Minnesota Wild fan," he asserted, plastering a fake smile on his face. Who did they think they were, talking shit about the Wild in front of him?

Dak and Liam busted out laughing. "Well I hope you enjoyed the game 'cause we're kicking your ass tonight," Liam retorted, cackling.

Kendall raised his caterpillar eyebrows. "Oh, it's on!"

They bumped fists, signaling the beginning of their immature attempts to outdo each other in everything.

"Hey Logan!" Kendall called from across the campsite. Logan turned around and Kendall signaled him to come over.

"Yeah?" Logan huffed, annoyed at the fact he had to walk across the campsite just for Kendall.

He immediately froze when he saw Dak standing in front of them. _Crap, now what? Wait, wait! Just act calm, and look straight at Kendall. _Logan fixed his gaze on Kendall, but felt his eyes slowly look Dak's way. _No, Logan! At Kendall!_ Didn't work.

"_He_ thinks that the Canucks are going to beat the Wild tonight," Kendall scoffed. "Tell him he's wrong."

"Uh, he's right," Logan sighed. "Canucks are doing way better than the Wilds are and I don't really see how we're gonna win."

Liam and Dak high fived and laughed in victory.

"See, little dude knows what we're getting at," Dak smiled, scanning Logan from head to toe.

_Oh my god, did Kendall see that? He was checking me out… right?_

Logan shot a look at Kendall, but Kendall was too busy challenging Liam.

"Okay, okay, it's on! Race you to the lake!" Kendall proposed.

"Alright, it's on like soy sauce on a wonton!" Liam accepted and shook hands. And with that, they ran off as fast as they could.

Dak snickered and rolled his eyes. "Excuse Liam, some parts of his brain haven't fully developed yet."

"I know what you mean. But I haven't seen Kendall this happy in a few days," Logan sighed.

Dak raised an eyebrow. "Really? What you mean?"

Logan knew he had said too much. Now how can he get himself out of it?

"Er, just relationship drama. You know what issues relationships ensue," Logan stuttered, trying to save himself from feeling the wrath of Kendall.

Dak just nodded and didn't ask for more details. There was awkward silence until James and Carlos walked up to them.

"Hi new dude," Carlos chirped, a huge smile on his face.

Dak smirked in amusement. He could feel the shorter boy radiate happiness and glee.

"Hi, I'm Dak," he said.

"I'm Carlos and he's James," Carlos responded, still happy as ever.

James smiled at Dak and waved.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you guys," Dak answered. He noticed a brunette sitting near the campfire all alone. "Hey, you know him?" He pointed to Jett.

They started to walk over to him.

"You okay?" Logan asked, kneeling on the dirt in front of Jett and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jett nodded glumly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who's the pretty boy?"

Dak looked confused. "Is he talking to me?" he mouthed at Logan, cocking his head to the side.

Logan nodded, stifling his laughter. Dak narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Dak. My friend Liam and I are sharing the same campsite as you," Dak explained, sitting down next to the stranger.

"Oh, right, the guys who woke us up at like 6."

Dak nodded. "Yeah, that's us. Except I have no freaking idea where Liam went off. Funny how he found someone else that's just as competitive as he is about hockey. What's his name, Kendall?"

Logan, Carlos, and James threw their fingers up to their lips at the mention of Kendall's name.

"What?" Dak mouthed.

Logan could feel Jett's body tense up at the mention of Kendall's name underneath his hand.

"Um, let's all go hiking. Take our minds off of everything and just enjoy the scenery," Logan suggested quickly, standing up and pulling Jett onto his feet.

"That's a good idea," Carlos dramatically announced, sticking his index finger up in the air.

"Beat ya!"

Logan, Dak, James, Carlos, and Jett all turned around and saw Kendall panting with his hands on his bent knees. Shortly after, Liam arrived running and pushed Kendall down.

"Shut up, the Canucks are still going to win!" Liam sneered playfully. He helped Kendall up and saw that everyone else was watching.

Kendall waved in exaggerated motions.

"HEY GUYS! I WON!" he bragged from 200 feet away. Liam and Kendall ran up to the rest of their friends, still sweating from the race.

Jett felt his stomach turn. _Did Kendall move on already? Do him and this Liam kid have a… thing?_ His heart hurt just to think about the possibilities. He already regretted his decision to push Kendall away.

"The Canucks _will_ win, no matter what," Liam sang.

Dak slapped Liam in the back of his blonde head. "Grow up!"

Kendall rolled his green eyes and caught Logan giving him a death glare.

"Kendall, can I talk to you for a moment?" Logan demanded through gritted teeth. He stepped to the side.

"Yeah?" Kendall said, walking up to Logan.

"Dude, I'm about to slap you right now!" Logan warned.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, because Jett thinks you're over him!" Logan slapped his forehead and dragged it down his face. "Think before you do, dude."

"Right," Kendall snorted, "Like it's my fault he turned me down."

"Look Kendall, I know you think Jett's an asshole, but he _likes_ you and it's your job to figure out why he turned you down. Don't you want this to work out?"

Kendall looked away for a second or two. "No. He turned me down after all I've said and done. If he doesn't realize that my feelings are hurt, than fuck him. I don't need him." Kendall stormed away to return to the group. Logan sighed and reluctantly followed after.

"So what are we doing now?" Kendall questioned.

"Logan said we could go hiking?" Dak mentioned.

"That sounds fun," Kendall said.

"Hiking?" James groaned. "Count me out."

"Oh come on," Logan urged, pulling James by the arm.

"Carlos, help me here!" James cried.

"Don't worry James, it'll be fun!" Carlos exclaimed happily.

One behind another, they started on the trail, all chattering happily—all except Jett.

**Yeah... That was disappointing. Sorry, that's all there is.  
>This is like the longest chapter and it's all boring blah blah blah stuff. :(<strong>

***heart* hope you guy still love me.  
>Until next time,<br>Scarlett xoxo.**

**By the way, if Dak's physical descriptions have changed, I apologize! I originally thought he had black hair and dark brown eyes, but I was mistaken. He has light brown/honey blonde hair and grey eyes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, update!  
>So this chapter might be a tad confusing and rushed (especially the Kendall and Liam part...) but I tried my best.<br>I know you guys want some hot guy on guy kissin', so I made your dreams come true.  
>R&amp;R PLEASE 3. Love y'alllll. <strong>

**~*Logan & Dak*~**

"So you know where we're going right?" Logan asked Dak nervously. He had a weird phobia of not knowing where he is.

Dak looked at the map intently. "Uh, I think so…"

"You think so?" Logan gasped, raising his voice. "Are you serious?"

He felt his chest tighten and started to hyperventilate. He was calmed by a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked to see who it belonged to, and he was greeted by Dak's striking grey eyes. He was pretty sure he just had an eyegasm.

"Hey, relax," Dak coaxed, trying to reassure Logan. "I got this."

_Damn, why does he have be so god damned perfect? He is the epitome of godsend perfection. He just makes me feel so… confused. I'm usually the one giving relationship advice, but I could really use some right now… So I think I have feelings for Dak. That doesn't make me gay right?_ Logan gave himself a mental slap to snap him back into reality.

"So, where are you guys from?" Logan finally spoke, trying to spark a conversation.

"Pasadena," Dak replied, folding the map back up. "We go to Caltech."

_Whoa, impressive_, Logan thought.

"You guys are in college?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrow. "We're all only seniors in high school."

"Well, technically, I would be a senior if I went to high school. Liam and I got early acceptance," Dak responded, obviously trying not to sound like a braggart.

"Whoa," Logan blurted, genuinely impressed. "Dude, that's fucking amazing! You must be some prodigy."

Dak's laugh was music to Logan's ears. He gave a cheeky smile and said, "Nah. But thanks. Where are you planning to go next year?"

Logan wanted to say medical school, but the truth was he's determined to stay and commit to Big Time Rush. Sure, he wanted to be a doctor ever since he was in first grade. But he had to make the commitment for his friends.

"Uh," Logan started, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I definitely wanted to go to Yale."

"Nice," Dak complimented.

"But my friends and I are in LA to pursue the dream of being a boy band, so I probably won't go to college just yet," Logan confessed, looking away. He felt ashamed because Dak probably thought he was an idiot to give up the life he had been talking about all his life to sing in some boy band.

"No judgments, man. As long as you're happy, right?"

Dak glanced down at Logan, and Logan looked up at Dak, both smiling like idiots. _God, why is he so perfect?_ They both secretly thought.

"So, you have a girlfriend? I'm assuming you don't since you're too busy with work," Dak questioned, changing the subject.

Logan just stared at the dirt trail for a brief moment, and then whipped his head around to see if the others were still following.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Logan asked, perplexed.

Dak stopped to turn around. "Hm, I don't know. But they all had maps right?"

"Yeah," Logan assumed, not really sure. Oh well, sure as hell not his problem!

Logan finally decided to reply with, "Uh, yeah, I guess. I had one, but we just didn't work out. You?" Logan looked at Dak, whose face suddenly looked a little darker than before. It definitely wasn't a shadow, because it was still bright and sunny as ever.

"Well…" Dak seemed hesitant to continue, but did anyways. "I'm not exactly straight. I'm gay."

'_YES!'_ screamed inner Logan. But outer Logan was calm. "That's really nice of you to share it with me. I'm glad you trust me enough to know I won't judge you."

Logan smiled at Dak, and Dak chuckled at Logan's super mirth. "You're too cute," Dak thought aloud. Then he covered his mouth, eyes widening. "Oh shit, dude, I'm sorry. If that made you uncomfortable, I—"

Dak was cut off by Logan's lips crashing onto his. Slowly, Dak's tongue made its way into Logan's mouth and they were thrashing and fighting for dominance. Dak won. After minutes of intense frenching, they pulled away. Logan was stunned that he made such a bold move like that, and Dak was surprised Logan had feelings for him. They were in a total state of confusion, but they were clear on one thing: the kiss was complete and utter bliss.

**~*Carlos & James*~**

"Carlos, I'm sooo fucking bored. Can we please just go back to camp?" James whined. He was pouting and kicking up dust, which Carlos found really fucking attractive.

"Oh James, hiking is fun! You can absorb all this sun and see all this wonderful wildlife!" Carlos exclaimed, grinning as he took out his digital camera and snapped pictures of everything he saw.

"Wow! That sounds like **oodles** of fun, Carlos!" James sardonically said, rolling his eyes and yawning.

Carlos rolled his chocolate brown eyes. As adorable as James was, he was getting tired of the constant complaints. He felt pitiful for James, that James couldn't appreciate nature like he could. But knowing James well, Carlos knew that James would get his way one way or another.

"Fine," Carlos sighed, stopping to turn around. "Let's go back."

James's face instantly lit up and his buff arms found their way around Carlos's body. This sent shivers all over Carlos's AND James's bodies.

"YEAH, SON!" James obnoxiously shouted and followed Carlos back to the campsite.

"Where are you guys going?" Jett asked, finally talking after at least twenty minutes of silence.

"Back to the campsite because James doesn't appreciate nature," Carlos informed and exchanged his goodbyes with him.

They reached the campsite at around noon time and decided to go back to the lake and take a nice, refreshing swim. They ran into their tents and changed into their swimming trunks. They quickly threw shirts over their naked torsos, grabbed their towels, slipped on flip flops, placed their sunglasses on their heads, and hurried to the cool water that awaited them.

"CANNONBALL!" Carlos ran to the edge of the wooden dock, took a leap of faith, and tucked his knees to his chest, penetrating the calm water's surface with a ginormous splash. Moments later, Carlos's head popped back up to the surface.

"How's the water, my friend?" James called from land, taking off his shirt to reveal his washboard abs and perfectly muscular arms. _Oh my hotness,_ Carlos thought, moaning a little. Luckily James couldn't hear him. _James is so sexy. No, Carlos! This is so inappropriate. I can't be gay for my friend. I just can't. Why can't he just wear his freaking shirt? Why can't he be self-conscious like me, and just keep his shirt on?_

"Good," Carlos shouted back and started doing backstroke. A wave of fresh lake water washed over his face as James jumped into the serene water.

Just then, an idea popped into Carlos's head. _It'd be so damn funny to play a little prank on James right now… _Carlos swam deeper into the middle of the lake, further and further away from James. When he felt it was far enough away from the land, Carlos started thrashing his arms and legs violently, pretending he was drowning. Occasionally, he would dip his head under the water and gurgled some water.

"CARLOS!" James screamed, frantically swimming over to Carlos as fast as his athletic body could swim. _Crap! What if he doesn't survive! Ugh, I should've told him I loved him when I had the chance. What have I done?_

Carlos snickered to himself as he feigned unconsciousness. He shut his eyes, and he could feel strong hands pull him through the water. As Carlos was being carried onto land, he felt grass poking at his back, which made him tickly. James laid Carlos's "unconscious" body onto a nice shady spot and starting pumping his stomach. Carlos tried his best not to laugh or squeal, until he felt a pair of soft lips press up against his. Instantly, his eyes fluttered open in surprise as James blew in his mouth. _Holy crap, he's giving me CPR!_ Carlos thought. He knew the right thing to do was to start talking and explain how it was just a joke, but if you knew him, you'd know he never picks the correct thing to do. He did was his head wanted to. He closed his eyes again and pushed his tongue into James's mouth. Startled, James flinched and pulled back a little, only to lean closer again and shoved his tongue into Carlos's. _Is this really happening to me?_ Carlos thought, sitting up and forcing James to lean back and sit on the grass. Carlos pulled away, seeing the disappointment in James's eyes.

"Don't worry," Carlos whispered, "it's not ending."

Carlos pushed James down onto his back and fell on top him. He forced his lips upon James's and they continued to eat each other's faces. :)

**~*Kendall & Jett*~**

"Canucks," Liam simply said.

"Dude, no way. Sorry man, Canucks are good, but not _that_ good. The Stanley Cup will not go to the Canucks," Kendall opposed, shaking his head.

They continued walking in silence while Liam was trying to think of something witty to say back to Kendall. However, Liam realized that Logan, Dak, Carlos, James, and Jett left.

"Whoa, what the fuck? Where'd they go?" Liam panicked, turning around in circles.

Kendall put his hands out in front him and made the "stop" hand sign. "Liam, calm down. It's fine. We have a trail map, see?" He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his backpack and waved it in front of Liam's face.

Liam sighed a breath of relief and his ice blue eyes looked relaxed. Kendall couldn't help but to stare at those gorgeous pale eyes. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Liam, but damn, he was a sucker for blue eyes!

As they walked along the trail, they continued to talk about hockey and their predictions on who will win the championships. Little did they know that Jett was just trailing behind, listening in to their conversation while attempting to stay hidden. _I feel like such a creep right now, but ugh! I can't stand that Liam kid. And how awkward would it be if I was the only one walking with them? I could see the way Kendall looked at Liam's eyes_. Jett grumbled as he trudged behind them, just close enough to detect their body languages and to eavesdrop in their conversations.

After two hours of hiking, Kendall and Liam (well along with Jett) finally made it back to their campsite. They collapsed onto green patch of grass under a cool and shady tree. They were sweating a lot from the blazing noon sun and the two hour hike they had just gone on.

"Where is everyone?" Kendall finally asked after catching his breath.

Liam shrugged. "No idea. This is a little weird."

Kendall laughed. "Hey, let's shower. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Alright," Liam replied. He stood up from the grass and walked towards his tent. Kendall got up as well and walked into his tent to grab shampoo and body wash. He was stopped by Jett on his way out.

"Whoa!" Kendall yelped, dropping his soap and falling flat on his butt. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me!" He placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart thumping rapidly.

"Sorry," Jett apologized, embarrassed. "Look, I gotta talk to you."

Kendall laughed, kind of bitterly. "Funny. That's what I said last time. And the time before that. And the

time—"

"Yeah, okay, I get it. A weird turn of events, I know," Jett impatiently grumbled. "So?" Jett raised his eyebrow in a hopeful manner.

Kendall sighed. "Fine, let's talk."

Jett nodded and zipped up the door to make sure no one was listening in on their talk.

"Look Kendall, I'm so fucking sorry. I was an idiot for not taking you and not being a good person. You told me something that made you feel vulnerable, and I just hurt you. I get it. I tore your heart apart, and I really am _sorry._ I really like you, and it sucks that I had to go through all this to realize it." Jett half smiled at Kendall and lifted his hand, placing it on his own.

Kendall immediately removed his hand. His green eyes were narrowed and burning with green fury. He scoffed.

"Seriously? You think I'm just going to forgive you after _all you've fucking done to me_? Dude, bullshit. I'm sorry, but apology not accepted. No, actually, I'm not sorry. Bye Jett," Kendall hissed, getting up and starting to unzip the door flap.

"Kendall, I know what I've done was completely… moronic. And it was so insensitive and douche-worthy, _I know_," Jett tried, standing up and removing Kendall's hand off the zipper. "And I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I am really, really sorry. I hope you find a better guy." Jett had tears in his eyes that were waiting to spill out, but he held them in as much as he could. He pointed to the door, signaling that the talk was done.

Kendall was extremely tempted to say something. The forgiving and nice part of him wanted to just grab Jett's gorgeously constructed face and kiss him passionately, but he knew Jett deserved none of his love. Kendall looked at Jett's sad face, and turned towards the door. _Don't think about it, just leave. Don't think about it, just leave…_ Kendall picked up his shampoo and body wash, unzipped the door flap, and left in a hurry. His eyes were getting damp, knowing he just crushed Jett's heart. He knew what he did was the right choice… he hopes.

**Yummy? :D  
>I really liked the Jarlos one. I thought it was the best.<br>I apologize if the kissing scenes didn't really turn you on, because I have NO CLUE how to write them. Never wrote them in my life, and never had a full blown makeout with tongue. D: So sorry if I disappointed.  
>THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN. :)<br>Until next time,  
><strong>**Scarlett xoxo. **


End file.
